Un autre monde
by LonelyD
Summary: La guerre est finie, Theon est marié, a des enfants, Robb aussi, mais il le considère toujours comme son premier amour. / AU, THROBB.


Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark et mentions de Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole et Roslin Frey/Robb Stark.

Rating : M pour la courte scène de sexe.

Genre : Romance.

Note : en fan de Theon/Robb, imaginez à quel point la situation est difficile, avec l'un qui est mort en pensant que l'autre l'avait trahi et l'autre qui survis à moitié en se disant que l'autre l'a abandonné avant de mourir et qui regrette chaque décision qu'il a faite car – tout est de sa faute. Bref, j'ai voulu, pour une fois, que ce soit un minimum joyeux, ou du moins, que ce ne soit pas si triste que ça. C'est donc un AU dans lequel Theon n'a pas trahi Robb et Robb n'est pas mort. Les personnages sont OOC. J'espère que cela vous plaira, _bonne lecture !_

PS : pourquoi sur le fandom de GOT plutôt qu'ASOIAF ? vu les libertés que je prends avec le canon, je pense correspondre un peu plus à l'esprit de GOT que d'ASOIAF ( noooooon, ce n'est pas du tout une claque que je mets dans la tête de D&amp;D ).

* * *

Avec des « si » on aurait pu refaire le monde, ramener les morts à la vie, soulever des montagnes et même remonter le temps et parfois, lorsque Theon repensait à ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'à Pyk, il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire d'un claquement de doigts.

Il se souvenait du regard vide que Robb avait levé sur lui après que Joffrey eût fait trancher la tête de Ned Stark. Il aurait tout donné à ce moment pour redonner à ces yeux qui le fixaient sans le voir la nuance de leurs couleurs qu'il avait apprise à aimer. S'il avait pu rencontrer le garçon qui avait tenu l'étendard du Jeune Loup quelques années plus tôt, il lui aurait sans doute filer un rouste mémorable. Il s'était cru un homme à l'époque – car il avait séduit et baisé un nombre de filles et de femmes qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses doigts. Il s'était lourdement trompé et ce n'était que longtemps après qu'il l'avait réalisé. Il n'était rien qu'un gamin à l'époque, un gosse arrogant et stupide qui s'était bourré le mou de fantaisies puériles.

Il avait accosté sur sa terre natale – dont le souvenir des vagues étaient encore bien vif dans son esprit – qu'il ne connaissait en réalité que très peu. Ce n'était ni les sourires, ni les embrassades qui l'avaient accueilli – que l'indifférence et les reproches.

Son père, Balon, n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il se croyait déjà roi de sa pitoyable pile de cailloux. Il avait ployé le genou, mais jamais son ego n'avait cédé.

De son père ou de son frère, Theon avait dû choisir – quel choix, de la loyauté du sang ou de la loyauté du cœur, devait-il préférer ?

Il riva un regard sur les horizons de Pyk. Les remous de la mer étaient calmes ces dernières jours, ce qui le rassura. Il arrivait que le vent souffle avec une telle force que les rochers tremblent et que les tours de la forteresse de ses ancêtres s'effondrent. Il espérait voir dans quelques jours les voiles du Nord fendre l'air rude et salé des fer-nés.

Derrière lui le siège seigneurial des rois du Sel et du Roc le toisait de son immense dossier, comme s'il le questionnait encore de ses choix passés.

Theon se tint droit dans la salle et marcha d'un pied déterminé jusqu'au Trône de Grès sur lequel il se posa. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs – ses doigts estropiés raclèrent la pierre noire. Il était devenu le maître des lieux des années auparavant et parfois, il doutait du poids de la couronne qui pesait sur son crâne.

* * *

À son arrivée à Pyk – près de dix ans après la mort de Rodrik et Maron, après la mise à feu de la flotte Lannister et de l'effondrement de la forteresse des Greyjoy, près de dix après que Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark eussent acceptés la reddition de Balon IX Greyjoy et que Theon fût fait otage – personne ne l'avait reçu. Il s'était attendu à une foule en délire, toute la population de l'île regroupé pour le retour du fils prodigue. Sa famille n'avait même pas fait le déplacement – rien que sa sœur pour se moquer de lui.

Il ne comptait pas fêter la venue de son vieil ami ainsi. Theon avait fait sortir les fer-nés sur la côte. Son épouse se tenait à ses côtés – et elle lui avait dit à quel point elle était heureuse revoir le Loup de Winterfell – et leurs enfants s'étaient alignés à sa droite – Robb et Alannys et Nyméria et Sansa et même le petit Dagon. Ils avaient lu la nervosité sur chacun des visages des membres de sa famille, mais aucun ne pouvait en être habité plus que lui. Il s'était pourtant efforcé de faire bonne figure et de garder la tête haute – il était roi après tout et élevé au même rang que son frère de toujours, _des égaux désormais_.

Mais Robb Stark était resté le plus brave et le plus intelligent d'eux deux. Il était resté le plus populaire et le plus respecté. Il était resté le Jeune Loup que Theon avait connu dans sa jeunesse et hormis les larges troubles qui avaient animé son royaume durant la guerre – les Lannister et les Baratheon qui avaient dû être repoussés, jusqu'à ce que Robb Stark fasse parvenir à Daenerys Targaryen, dès lors toujours sur Essos, la tête de Tywin Lannister et celle de la Montagne et que les deux seuls prétendants au trône s'allient finalement aux Stark et à la Garde de Nuit pour repousser les créatures qui hantent l'hiver – son règne était demeuré prospère.

Ils avaient cependant réussi à unir leurs forces et à foncer sur les Lannister et les Tyrell pour les déloger du Trône de fer – mais c'était arrivé bien après les attaques de Balon et Euron et Victarion Greyjoy sur les terres du Nord, bien après la rébellion des Karstark, des Bolton et des Ryswell, alliés aux forces de Stannis Baratheon pour reprendre Winterfell et l'emprisonnement de Theon à Fort-Terreur pendant un peu moins d'une année, bien après que Robb se décidât à marier une Frey, Roslin, pour gonfler ses troupes de celles du vieux Walder et récupérer les terrains sur lesquels Greyjoy et Baratheon s'étaient mêlés. Theon se souvenait, les dragons d'un côté et les Marcheurs blancs de l'autre avaient tout réglé. Les seigneurs et rois - et peu importait le titre à ce moment de l'histoire – ne s'étaient pas interrogés longtemps. Tous s'étaient tournés vers le Nord pour prêter main forte à la Garde de Nuit et Stannis Baratheon, décédé, la plupart des ses fiefs et alliés s'étaient tournés vers le dragon et ses trois têtes : le prince qui fut promis avait sauvé Westeros de la nuit la plus noire et s'était assis sur le Trône de fer avec son dernier – et nouvel – époux pour siéger à ses côtés – et que Theon n'avait-il pas failli s'étrangler quand on lui avait révélé que le Bâtard de Ned Stark n'était rien de moins que le fils caché de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark.

Les marins se mirent à hurler des ordres d'un bout à l'autre du port lorsque les navires accostèrent – et réveillèrent brusquement Theon Greyjoy des songes de son passé. Sur le pont il aperçut les fourrures typiques aux nordiens, les bijoux de bronze et d'argent qui pendaient à leur cou et les étendards qu'ils levaient dans les airs à l'effigie du loup – et la chevelure auburn de Robb qui elle aussi s'élevait comme un étendard.

Robb descendit le premier et malgré les quatre années durant lesquelles ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Theon put affirmer que son vieil ami n'avait pas changé – quelques nouvelles rides s'étaient creusées aux coins de ses yeux, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement affaissées et ses joues gonflées un peu, mais il était aussi robuste et puissant que dans ses souvenirs. L'image du jeune homme qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse ne s'était pas gâtée avec l'âge et le pouvoir. De toute façon, ils n'étaient tous deux plus de jeunes hommes, de toute façon – et lui aussi avait vieilli, il avait dépassé la quarantaine depuis lors et il avait commencé à perdre ses cheveux et à se rider, son premier fils, qui avait récemment fêté ses dix-sept ans, avait tant poussé qu'il le dépassait.

Lorsque Robb mit pied à terre et qu'il s'avança vers lui, Theon ne put se retenir se rua dans sa direction, un sourire en coin et les bras grands ouverts vers son ami. Robb et son regard dur, sa carrure imposante et sa démarche dynamique inspiraient toujours le même respect – et il était toujours aussi beau. Quelques mètres seulement et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Robb pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as manqué, Theon. »

Et Theon n'osa répondre de peur de briser la magie de leur étreinte.

* * *

« Jon m'a récemment fait parvenir une missive de King's Landing. Le plus âgé de ses fils souhaitent faire son apprentissage auprès des miens. Je prévois déjà d'en faire l'écuyer d'Eddard. »

Theon sourit narquoisement aux paroles de son ami, tout en portant la coupe de bière à ses lèvres. Son fils aîné avait lui-même fait sa formation sur les terres du Nord, en tant qu'écuyer de Robb Stark, avant de revenir quelques années plus tard pour apprendre à naviguer. À son retour, il lui avait avoué s'être épris d'Alys, la seconde fille de Robb Stark, de deux ans sa cadette, et vouloir l'épouser dès que possible. Deux années s'étaient écoulées et à poser les yeux sur son fils pendu aux lèvres de la jeune Stark, Theon ne pouvait que se réjouir du mariage qui serait prochainement organisé.

« L'une de ses filles aînées, Rhaella, me semble-t-il, reprit Robb, traînerait sur les routes royales, les cheveux coupés raz et des vêtements d'homme sur le dos, en compagnie de mon frère. Il l'a apparemment prise comme écuyer et pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons – certains rêvent encore de mettre le doigt sur un descendant Targaryen – elle se fait passer pour un garçon. »

Plus jeune, Theon aurait ri d'une telle situation – il avait ri d'Arya et d'Asha et de leurs manières qui appartenaient à des hommes. Daenerys et Jon avaient porté avec eux une vision du monde toute nouvelle – Jon et son temps chez les sauvageons qu'il avait uni aux royaumes et Daenerys et sa force et sa détermination qui étaient venus à bout de chacun de ses opposants. Robb et Theon avaient dû eux-mêmes ployer le genou pour éviter de périr sous ses flammes et ne devaient leur salut que grâce à la parole de Jon.

« Jon se fait un peu de soucis pour elle, poursuivit le roi du Nord. Il craint qu'on ne la reconnaisse et qu'elle ne soit pas en sécurité avec pour seule protection contre Westeros Rickon et Broussaille.

\- Il devrait bien plus craindre l'affreuse bestiole qui suit partout ton errant de frère que les gens de Westeros eux-mêmes. Je me souviens de son loup et ... autant Vent Gris n'a jamais montré les crocs, autant Broussaille n'hésitait pas à me bouffer la main. J'en garde encore des marques. »

Robb se mit à rire et Theon le suivit malgré lui et insista, montrant sur son poignet de petites cicatrices - qui firent bien pale figure à côté des moignons qui avaient cicatrisé au bout de ses quelques doigts mutilés.

Il oublia pourtant bien vite les souvenirs de son séjour à Fort-Terreur – et la noirceur des cellules et le rire démoniaque du Bâtard et le bruit terrifiant de sa lame – quand Robb posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule – la même qu'il lui avait tendue quand il était venu le chercher dans ces mêmes geôles où il avait pleuré et prié son nom. Il en oublia même les autres convives, Jeyne et Roslin et il ne resta plus, à ses yeux, que Robb au milieu d'une foule floue et une marée de rires indifférenciés.

* * *

Jeyne avait acquiescé lorsqu'il lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre. Il ne prévoyait pas de la retrouver dans leur lit. Il devait rattraper le temps avec son vieil ami et elle comprenait.

Robb se tenait de dos dans la salle seigneuriale et leur servait le vin. Il avait laissé tomber sa fourrure et ses manteaux, même sa cape, mais ses vêtements soulignaient à peine sa silhouette.

Quand Robb Stark se tourna vers lui, deux coupes pleines de vin dans les mains, il lui sourit. Il vint s'accouder près de lui au bord de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la mer. De près, Theon put enfin voir se dessiner les muscles de son cou qui se contractaient à chaque gorgée que Robb ingurgitait, ceux de ses mains qui maniaient aussi habilement une épée qu'une plume et le haut de son torse suggéré par sa chemise entrouverte.

Theon cacha un soupir dans le fond de son verre. Ne plus avoir Robb auprès de lui tous les jours lui compliquait la vie. Le temps où ils parcouraient Westeros ensemble le jour, combattaient côte à côte, l'épée à la main, l'un protégeant les arrières de l'autre, et se retrouvaient à l'ombre d'une tente à la tombée de la nuit, lui manquait affreusement. Theon n'aurait jamais nié aimer son épouse - Jeyne qui avait connu sa douleur et partagé son enfer, Jeyne qui avait su voir un homme en lui alors qu'on ne le traitait plus qu'en animal – et pas un seul instant il n'avait songé à la laisser, mais Robb restait Robb, son frère de cœur, son frère d'armes, son premier amour et jamais personne ne pourrait le remplacer. À dire vrai, il n'en voulait même pas à Robb de véritablement aimer Roslin – il le lui avait confié un jour, après une de leurs étreintes – et ne jalousait pas cette femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Elle rendait Robb heureux et c'était à peu près tout ce qui comptait.

« Robb est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux concernant ce mariage, fit savoir Theon. Il songe à t'en faire part le plus rapidement possible. Il en a déjà parler à ta fille, selon ses dires.

\- Je crois en la sincérité de ton fils. Je connais la force des sentiments qui peuvent animer un Greyjoy, le taquina Robb, en gardant un regard rêveur rivé vers le ciel étoilé. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, toi-même, tu souhaitais qu'un jour nos enfants puissent s'unir, ainsi que nos deux familles.

\- Alys serait mariée au futur roi des îles de Fer, elle serait reine et non plus seulement princesse et ses fils et filles seraient princes et princesses eux aussi.

\- La vie est rude sur les îles de Fer, tu l'as répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. A-t-elle seulement conscience de ce qui l'attend ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander cela, Robb. Je ne parle qu'au nom de mon fils et dans l'intérêt de nos deux familles. Des Stark et des Greyjoy unis par le mariage pourraient définitivement en finir avec les rivalités qui ont longtemps hanté les côtes de ton royaume.

\- Je ne forcerai pas Alys dans un mariage qu'elle n'a pas voulu, avertit Robb en se tournant vers lui cette fois-ci. »

Robb avait encore le souvenir de Sansa et des intrigues maritales dont elle avait été la victime durant des années. Il ne verrait plus aucune femme de sa famille coincée dans des rôles qu'elle n'aurait pas choisis.

« Je ne parle pas en son nom, Robb. La décision finale reste tienne, mais interroge-la et entretiens-toi avec mon fils si tu souhaites en avoir le cœur net. Sache néanmoins que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Et la confiance était le maître mot de leur relation depuis Fort-Terreur.

Theon gardait les marques de ses erreurs sur les doigts et malgré tout, Robb était venu le chercher et l'avait relevé pour l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher à ses côtés la tête haute – il ne l'avait pas trahi, non, mais s'en était fallu de peu.

« Je te fais confiance, Theon. Il en a toujours été ainsi. »

Theon se souvenait du jour où Robb lui avait craché sa colère à la figure d'avoir sauvé Bran et leur vie. Les mots avaient été durs et cette absence de ce sourire sur ce visage d'ordinaire amical lui aurait presque brisé le cœur. Quelques mois plus tard Robb l'avait renvoyé à Pyk pour rallier les Greyjoy à la cause du roi du Nord. Qu'aurait-il dû croire de Robb alors ?

Robb était impétueux et ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa jeunesse – _le sang des premiers hommes coulent dans ses veines_. Il avait été jusqu'à trancher la tête de Lord Karstark pour sa désobéissance. Mais malgré tout – malgré ses paroles – Robb avait cru en lui, même lorsque la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le Nord que Theon razziait le territoire du roi auquel il avait prêté allégeance. Robb avait cru jusqu'au bout en sa parole et l'avait libéré de son bourreau – et quelques mois plus tard, Robb avait mis fin à la vie du Bâtard, Robb pour contempler son oeuvre.

Sans lui demander son avis – ni se préoccuper de ses protestations – Robb Stark lui arracha son verre des mains et le laissa tomber à terre, sans se soucier du vin qui s'écoulait sur les pierres. Theon se laissa faire lorsque Robb l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser.

Il ne perdit pas son temps pour défaire leurs chemises et leurs braies et l'attirer aux pieds du trône.

Les gestes étaient familiers et si simples – bien plus simples qu'ils ne le fussent jamais avec Jeyne. Le dos de Robb se coula parfaitement à son torse. Quelques caresses suffirent pour que son amant lui chuchotent à l'oreille des mots que jamais il n'aurait imaginé prononcées par ces lèvres lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux jeunes hommes - et qui désormais lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens. Sa langue décrivait des sillons le long d'épaules musclées qu'il se plaisait à mordre pour étouffer quelques gémissements, ses doigts se perdirent sur le corps de Robb, en Robb jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente oublier sa propre existence pour n'être plus que mêlé à Robb. Emboîté l'un dans l'autre, leur cœur battant au même rythmes, Robb accrochant ses mains au trône et Theon se raccrochant à ses mains, sa tête calée au creux de cette nuque à l'odeur enivrante et la tête de Robb balancée en arrière, reposant contre lui, son cou offert, ils se murmurèrent leur amour partagé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se laissent tomber ensemble, sur la pierre, satisfaits et heureux.

Theon chercha à agripper les boucles de Robb – et cette odeur de froid et de sapin qu'elles dégageaient toujours – pour attirer à lui les lèvres roses de son amant. Leurs bouches et leurs langues se mêlèrent languissamment avec une obscénité non-dissimulée et sans pudeur aucune et Robb joignit leurs doigts comme s'il n'était à nouveau plus que deux adolescents.

Theon passa cette fois-ci sa main sur le visage de Robb. Ils trouveraient une chambre pour passer le reste de la nuit et au matin, ils rejoindraient leurs familles et leurs vies respectives pour ne montrer qu'à la face du monde une entende amicale et cordiale entre le roi du Nord et le roi de Sel et du Roc.

Avec des « si » Theon aurait pu passer le restant de ses jours aux côtés de Robb, ne rien faire d'autre que de parcourir à cheval des terres qui leurs étaient inconnues, louer leurs épées et leurs talents à qui le voudrait bien pour finalement s'éteindre entre ses bras. Mais le monde n'était pas aussi et simple et se dire que dans celui-ci Robb et lui pouvaient partager quelques baisers lui suffisait.


End file.
